


The Knife

by dickard23



Series: Family [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, Fire Nation Royal Family, Friendship, Gen, Ozai's Angels (Avatar), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula hates that Zuko gets treated better because she's a boy. Since she can't take action against her mother or her uncle, she decides to target Zuko instead. Mai and Ty Lee help because that's what friends are for, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knife

94AG

Iroh killed an Earth Kingdom general during his siege of Ba Sing Se. He recovered the man's pearl knife and sent it to his nephew as a present. He realized he should get something for Azula too and picked up a doll they sold in the post office. He hadn't put much thought into it, but they weren't very close. What would he get her anyway?  
  
Azula thought the doll was an insult. Zuko, the wimp who can't even firebend, got the prized knife, while she got a mass produced doll that peasant children played with. Azula's reaction was to burn the doll, right in front of her mother who had given her the package and say that this is what she thinks of her uncle.   
  
Displeased with Azula' ungrateful attitude, Ursa grounded her. Why couldn't she be more grateful, like Zuko was? He loved his knife. 

Annoyed with the double standard, Zuko has been known to break toys he didn't like, and he broke a lot of toys, Azula decided she was going to make her brother pay.  
  
The problem was, her mother would watch her to make sure she stayed out of Zuko's room. She needed help to pull off her plan.

* * *

 

A week later, after Ursa and Zuko had forgotten all about Azula's outburst, Mai and Ty Lee came over to play. Again, Ursa forgot about them, focusing on her son instead.

Azula had the perfect plan. "Do you two want to help me pull an amazing prank?"

Ty Lee was always on board. Mai was always bored, so she agreed.

Azula explained the plan. The two girls got to work while Azula got her alibi ready. She asked her father to coach her forms and they practiced outside, where everyone could see them.

Zuko figured she was just showing off. Ursa told him that he worked harder, and he would be rewarded as he matured. He didn't work harder. Azula worked twice as hard as he did. Zuko would just quit when he didn't get his way. He never knew this of course. Why would he when his mother and his uncle both told him otherwise?

After spending some time with his mother, Zuko went inside to his room. He wanted to play with the knife Iroh got him, but when he sat down in his desk chair, the chair broke, leaving him on the ground with a bruised butt. "OW!"

He got up and leaned on the desk, trying to get the feeling back in his butt. The desk broke. He jumped back. "What in Agni's name?" He tried his bed, which broke after he sat on it, and when he went to ring the bell for the servant, he passed his bookshelf which must have broken from him walking too close to it. Azula was listening in the secret passageway, giggling to herself as Zuko went from injured, to injured and angry, to injured, angry and scared, and finally he ran off crying for his mother.

He was so pathetic!

* * *

 

Of course, Ursa blamed Azula immediately. She hauled the girl in front of Ozai for punishment.

"I didn't do anything."

"She broke my room!" Zuko explained how everything had fallen apart.

"When were you last in the room?"

"Before mother asked me to go to the garden with her."

"But Azula was outside firebending with me. How could she have sabotaged your room then?"

She had been there. They had both seen her.

"I don't know how she did it, but she did it," Ursa insisted.

"That's not good enough," Ozai told her. He turned to his daughter. "I am only going to ask you once. Did you set foot in your brother's room today for any reason?"

"No," she said honestly. She hadn't. Mai and Ty Lee had loosened every screw in his room while she was at practice.

"I believe her," Ozai said.

"But she lies," Ursa told him

"So do you," he snarled. "Plus, we all saw her outside with me. Unless she has mastered teleportation, she couldn't have done it."

"Then how did his room get destroyed?" Ursa questioned.

"Maybe this is Agni's way of saying that Zuko is a pathetic excuse for a prince and a firebender." Zuko was about to cry. Why was Ozai so mean?

Azula stuck her tongue out at her brother as she made her way back into her room. With her friends, she could get away with murder.

 


End file.
